


love you more

by kwonah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonah/pseuds/kwonah
Summary: "really? is this your way of getting back at me? giving me diabetes so early in the morning?"





	love you more

**Author's Note:**

> help i've fallen into kurodai hell. un-beta'd.

saturday morning. kuroo feels the bundle of heat shift and turn in his arms as the alarm clock's shrill noise bounce off the four walls of his room, invading his half conscious mind. he turns and falls off the edge of the bed  _like always_ , knocking the clock off the bedside table. he hisses under his breath and turns off the alarm quickly as he peers back to the solid mass in his tiny bed, not wanting to wake him up.

  
bundled up in the blanket he and sawamura shared, he sits up propping his chin on the edge of the bed. he smiles and observes sawamura, who sleeps like a log with his hand that never fails to find its way under his shirt. the sunlight that leaked through the gaps in the curtains fall on the exposed skin of sawamura’s stomach, littered with purpling marks of evidence of their activity the night before. it’s his day off but sawamura has work, much to kuroo’s disdain. however, kuroo figures that sawamura can have ten more minutes in bed and he can have ten more minutes revelling sawamura’s sleeping form.

  
still on the floor, kuroo huddles closer to the bed and reaches out to sawamura’s hand, curling his fingers around the latter's pinky. he remembers the first time they met; polite smiles and competitive vice-like grip of hands as volleyball club captains. sawamura’s aura of quiet steadiness drew kuroo like a moth drawn to flame. however, it was after one of the captains’ meetings during their volleyball training camp in high school when he figures out he’s screwed. kuroo had caught himself smiling on his way back to the classrooms, steps light and bouncy. he’d gotten to know sawamura, seen different layers. from competent level headed captain to fiercely loyal friend. he's fallen.

 

he remembers how he waits for his phone to chime a familiar ringtone that he had specifically set for sawamura’s texts. it was his birthday and he remembers being in shock and preoccupied with _feelings_ over the birthday text which kuroo presumes sugawara had sent, attached with a picture of a sweat drenched sawamura laughing at something off-screen and most importantly, _topless_. the club had celebrated kuroo’s birthday at his favourite restaurant, he was so engrossed in the picture that he hadn’t notice lev squirting a mountain of whip cream on his hair until an old lady had pointed it out whilst waiting to cross the road.

  
kuroo remembers when sawamura had visited tokyo to visit prospective colleges, kuroo of course snatched up the opportunity to take sawamura around. he remembers when he thought that sawamura couldn’t get anymore breathtakingly attractive under tokyo’s night lights, but boy he was _so_ wrong. he remembers looking up from the coffee in his hand to see sawamura grinning up at the illuminated tokyo skytree. kuroo swears time seemed to slow down, noise dying down to a buzz as sawamura turned to look at him, mouth forming kuroo’s name. his heart skips a beat then another beat for a completely different reason. that was the moment he spilled his piping _hot_ coffee on his pants.

 

kuroo snorts, squeezing sawamura’s pinky, “you don’t know how many cool points i lost that day.”

  
he remembers their first date, they walked  _pinky in pinky_ together, stolen glances, and shy smiles. their first kiss, awkward and sweet on a ferris wheel when the car reached the peak.

  
  
"you two are so awkwardly cute is makes me want to puke! why can't we be like that too?" he remembers bokuto dramatically sobbing, clinging to akaashi’s arm with sawamura laughing heartily at the display.

  
kuroo’s sure he had lost another piece of his heart to sawamura.

  
"what are you doing there?" kuroo is pulled out of his reverie as sawamura sleepily tugs on his hand, "come here."

  
"missing me already?" kuroo smirks, he climbs back on the bed and pulls sawamura close to his chest, covering their bodies with the blanket.

  
"no. i was cold and you got the blanket," sawamura looks up to the scandalised kuroo, “kidding,” he smiles toothily before kissing the corner of kuroo’s mouth.

  
another piece.

  
kuroo sighs.

  
"daichi?"

  
"yeah?"

  
"everyday i love you a little bit more."

  
"really? is this your way of getting back at me? giving me diabetes so early in the morning?"

**Author's Note:**

> first post on ao3! it's been ages since i last wrote a fic, although this doesn't really count as ~writing~ lol as it's a rewrite of a fic i've written for another fandom, meaning substituted few bits and bobs to fit kurodai.
> 
> sorry if there are mistakes, let me know if you spot any!


End file.
